Des Barricades en Neige
by 3lys3
Summary: Javert et Jean Valjean tombent sur une bataille de boule de neige lors d'une de leur promenades hebdomadaires.


Note :

J'avais ça sur mon ordi pendant des années. Je l'ai enfin terminé cette année à temps pour l'hiver. Bonne année 2020!  
Même si j'ai relu ça tellement de fois, j'avais hâte d'enfin publier! Je suis sûre qu'il reste encore des fautes, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion pour m'améliorer !

I will surely translate this English when I have the time.

* * *

Comme chaque dimanche, Jean Valjean et l'inspecteur Javert sortaient le matin avant le déjeuner et se promenaient dans les rues de Paris. Ils parlaient rarement lors de ces sorties et profitaient du bon temps et du calme dans les rues pour errer. Valjean et Javert étaient habitués à la ville vivante et bourdonnante. Le premier se sentait plus en sécurité dans la masse des gens occupés à leurs affaires, le second s'épanouissait quand il pouvait surveiller tous les habitants en étant lui-même dans l'ombre et traquer les moindres faits et gestes. Mais le dimanche, ils pouvaient apprécier les rues baignant dans une joie tranquille, les jeunes couples se baladant, les logeuses prenant un jour de congé, les familles allant à l'église.

Javert et Valjean ne voulaient plus faire l'expérience de massacres tels que la révolution écrasée dans l'œuf qui avait eu lieu près de six mois auparavant. En voyant Paris aujourd'hui, qui aurait cru que les soldats envahissaient les pavés pour contrer des étudiants pleins d'idéaux l'été précédent ?

Mais ce peuple que les révolutionnaires voulaient libérer avait déjà oublié l'événement tragique. Les gens étaient assez contents de leur situation actuelle, tant qu'ils avaient du pain sur la table et un supplément de viande le dimanche. L'histoire pouvait se répéter dans des cycles sans fin et il y aurait toujours des idéalistes pour tenter de remettre la société dans son droit chemin. Mais à la fin de l'histoire, sans peuple en soutien, une révolution et toutes ses âmes perdues pouvaient tomber dans l'indifférence de la société.

Cependant cette soirée terrible restait encore dans les pensées de Javert et Valjean, seuls survivants de la barricade rue de la Chanvrerie, en plus du futur gendre de Valjean, Marius Pontmercy. Valjean était venu sauver le jeune amour de Cosette et avait eu l'occasion d'également arracher Javert d'une mort certaine. Maintenant, les deux vieux hommes étaient devenus amis puis amants, après que Valjean ait sauvé l'inspecteur une seconde fois cette soirée-là, cette-fois des bras de la Seine. 

N'aimant pas les mauvaises surprises s'il pouvait les éviter, le couple suivait plus ou moins le même chemin chaque semaine. Les premiers mois après le rétablissement de Javert, ils se contentaient de la rive gauche. D'une part parce que marcher plus de trente minutes le fatiguait, et d'autres part, traverser la Seine à pied lui était encore trop insupportable.

Aujourd'hui, comme les derniers dimanches d'automne, ils avaient marché pendant environ une heure en suivant d'abord le boulevard Saint-Germain et avaient traversé la Seine au pont Neuf pour continuer rue de Rivoli. Ainsi ils arrivèrent à la place Royale vers dix heures. D'habitude, la place était calme puisque c'était le lieu de rencontre de la haute société française.

Mais ce jour-là, premier fois de l'année où la neige tombait enfin, était un jour de bonheur pour les petits parisiens. Riches ou pauvres, lettrés ou aidant déjà leurs parents à subvenir aux besoins de la famille, les enfants voulaient jouer dans la neige.

C'est ainsi que Valjean et Javert se retrouvèrent face une scène de chaos la plus totale. Des enfants criaient, d'autres étaient couchés et immobiles. On voyait un air féroce sur le visage de certains encore debout. Tous étaient recouverts de neige dans les cheveux et de boue séchée sur les vêtements. Les enfants étaient à peu près séparés en deux camps, abrités derrière des protections de fortune constituées de neige ou des bancs de la place et s'attaquaient les uns les autres. Des boules de neige volaient dans tous les sens. 

Dans un premier temps, les deux hommes superposèrent cette scène avec celle beaucoup plus sordide de la révolte de juin qui avait finie dans un bain de sang. Les enfants leurs rappelaient les étudiants et les soldats tués sans états d'âme. La barricade à moitié détruite ressuscitait derrière les amas de neige sur le point de s'écrouler.

Après s'être remis de son choc, Valjean s'attendrit. Ses pensées se tournaient vers Cosette. Il avait fait tout pour qu'elle s'ouvre et s'épanouisse, ou du moins ne souffre plus de son « séjour » chez les Thénardier. Les jours d'hiver avaient rimé autrefois avec des trajets solitaires dans la forêt à porter des seaux d'eau, en proie à n'importe quel danger. Puis au fil des années, décembre était devenu pour Cosette synonyme de jours de bonheur. Elle pouvait enfin être une enfant, jouer avec sa poupée Catherine et manger à sa faim, dans la chaleur d'une maison pleine d'amour.

Valjean avait toujours été le seul compagnon de jeu de Cosette. Les premiers jours de neige, ils allaient toujours au jardin du Luxembourg et s'amusaient à se jeter des boules ou construire des bonhommes de neige. Mais en grandissant, elle n'avait plus les mêmes centres d'intérêts et se tournait vers des activités plus frivoles. Même s'il avait soixante-quatre ans, toute cette joie enfantine et innocente face à la neige manquait à Valjean. 

Javert, de son côté, tentait de montrer un visage impassible face à la scène devant lui. Mais sa respiration saccadée indiquait que son esprit était retourné dans le passé.

_Des visages__ éteints recouverts de sang. _

_Des corps sans vie __désarticulés._

_La Seine qui allait l'engloutir._

Javert avait oublié plus les enfants qui s'amusaient. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. La neige fondait et l'engloutissait.

Il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'enfance pour venir adoucir ces images, pas comme Valjean. Il n'avait jamais participé à une bataille de boules de neige, n'ayant personne avec qui jouer dans sa jeunesse et il n'allait certainement pas commencer à son âge maintenant avancé. 

Jean Valjean avait cependant remarqué que l'inspecteur était raide, encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée et que ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement dans tous les sens.

« - Javert ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Oui.

Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle…

Je vais bien, Valjean ! »

Jean Valjean se tourna complètement vers Javert et l'étudia quelques secondes, faisant fi de son ton abrupt. Ce dernier semblait être sur le point d'avoir une de ses crises. 

Javert pouvait parfois rester amorphe toute une journée. Il ne mangeait rien par lui-même, se laissait faire, les yeux dans le vague, avec un air torturé. Pendant ces malheureuses périodes, il lui arrivait de ne pas reconnaître son compagnon ou alors, la vue du vieil homme le tourmentait encore plus, disant qu'il avait failli à sa tâche en dénonçant Monsieur le Maire à tort. D'autres fois, il le désignait au contraire par son matricule de prisonnier. La première fois que cela était arrivé, Valjean était devenu blanc comme un linge et s'était enfui dans sa chambre, laissant Javert seul. Mais lorsque cela recommença, Valjean surmonta ses vieilles blessures qui se rouvraient en se rappelant que Javert avait besoin de lui et faisait tout pour l'aider.

Le lendemain de ces journées horribles, lorsqu'il revenait à ses esprits après une nuit de cauchemars, Javert reprenait ses esprits, mais se sentait encore plus coupable et misérable et priait toujours Valjean d'accepter ses excuses. Ce dernier s'empressait de le rassurer, sans laisser paraître de tristesse ni regret.

Mais heureusement, depuis deux mois, les crises s'espaçaient. La vision du monde de l'inspecteur avait changé depuis les barricades et il s'y habituait peu à peu. Ce qui avait été juste autrefois était désormais détestable, ce qu'il avait pensé mauvais ou impossible était tout autre. Les hommes pouvaient changer et devenir bon - Valjean en était l'exemple. Il espérait pouvoir faire de même.

Mais cette transition était difficile, Valjean ne le savait que trop bien. Il cherchait à l'aider au mieux dans cette étape critique de sa vie, quand lui n'avait eu personne au monde, à part le feu monseigneur Bienvenu. 

Valjean n'était pas sûr de comment aider son compagnon à présent. L'inspecteur avait certes déjà eu une crise en dehors de leur maison, quand ils avaient voulu traverser la Seine la première fois. Mais ce n'était pas une crise habituelle. Javert était pâle et immobile, mais il semblait encore avoir le contrôle de lui-même. Il respirait lentement et fortement comme pour se calmer et avait maintenant les yeux fixés devant lui. Valjean devina que comme lui, Javert avait dû superposer les barricades de juin à la bataille de neige actuelle.

Le vieil homme aller proposer de rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une boule le frappa dans le dos. Il se retourna alors qu'une voix criait : « Désolé, M'sieur. J'visais Jacquot !»

Valjean se retourna à demi vers la voix. Un jeune garçon de douze ou treize ans tendait le doigt vers un groupe d'enfants à la droite de Valjean. Ce dernier, comme toujours lorsqu'en public, afficha un visage bienveillant, mais on pouvait également observer une petite lueur malicieuse. « _Après tout_ », pensa-t-il, _« cette bataille de boules de neige pourrait aider Javert à affronter ses peurs. La révolte de l'été est passée, espérons que ce jeu adoucisse nos souvenirs._ » 

Il se tourna vers le groupe d'enfant et dit haut et fort, tout en souriant :

Eh bien, où es-tu Jacquot ? Ne pense-tu pas que nous méritions une petite revanche ? »

Avec un dernier regard vers Javert, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation et vérifiant son état actuel, il prépara une boule et visa le garçon qui l'avait atteint dans le dos. En plus de sa force surhumaine, il était également agile. Il toucha l'épaule de son attaquant qui courait dans la direction opposée en riant aux éclats. Puis il se lança dans la bataille. 

La balle touchant Valjean et l'échange qui le suivit le ramenèrent sur terre. Il allait fondre sur le garçon et le réprimander quand Valjean l'arrêta dans son élan. Javert regarda ensuite Valjean se précipiter vers un des regroupement d'enfants avec des sourcils levés, mais ravala rapidement sa surprise. Il laissa Valjean s'amuser un peu, même s'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ces jeux ridicules où on terminait mouillé et avec un risque horriblement important d'attraper un rhume. Mais il savait que Cosette lui manquait et ce petit jeu devait lui rappeler sa fille quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Maintenant, ils retrouvaient certes rapidement leur complicité les trop rares fois - pour Valjean - où ils se voyaient, c'est-à-dire deux fois par semaine. Mais Cosette avait simplement grandi et s'était mariée. Elle attendait même un enfant. 

Javert se mit sur le côté, en attendant que Valjean termine de s'amuser. Ce dernier était toujours particulièrement gentil avec les enfants. Ces gamins de la rue qui jouaient dans la neige l'avaient immédiatement adopté, même s'il avait l'air d'un bourgeois. Ses vêtements sobres mais de qualité montraient l'aisance financière dans laquelle Jean Valjean vivait désormais. Mais contrairement aux autres hommes riches, il ne les méprisait pas, il n'avait pas peur de se salir dans la boue pour s'amuser un peu avec eux et il leur parlait d'égal à égal. Tous les enfants étaient à l'aise avec lui et le considéraient comme un ami d'une journée.

Par contre, ils prenaient bien soin d'éviter Javert. Comme d'habitude, l'inspecteur se tenait à l'ombre, seul, et observait tout ce petit monde, sans prendre part aux festivités. Mais il dût se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir lorsqu'il vit les barricades en neige d'un des camps s'effondrer. Les événements du 5 et 6 juin étaient encore frais dans sa tête. Il regrettait maintenant de n'avoir pu sauver toutes ces vies, qu'elles aient appartenu aux soldats ou aux révolutionnaires. Il se devait de rattraper ses erreurs pour assurer à ces jeunes gamins qui jouaient un avenir meilleur.

Javert avait en effet changé, il ne considérait plus la loi comme la fin et l'absolu à obéir, mais comme un moyen - encore imparfait - d'améliorer la société. Il avait compris que ces révolutionnaires voulaient changer le monde, même s'ils s'y prenaient d'une mauvaise manière. 

Javert était encore dans ses pensées lorsque soudainement, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son visage. Il tourna immédiatement son regard sur les gamins devant lui. Tous s'étaient rendu compte par magie de ce qui s'était passé, s'étaient tus et se tenaient immobiles, attendant avec effroi la réaction de l'inspecteur. Son visage était impassible, tout en observant un à un les potentiels suspects, alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il était surpris et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir relâché son attention. Puis il entendit un rire discret vers sa droite. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit Valjean avec son regard chaleureux, mais aussi un sourire malicieux. Voilà ! Encore une fois, le coupable était Jean Valjean !

Javert se baissa alors lentement, il prit de la neige entre ses mains. Cela avait une consistance étrange et froide, mais il continua à en amasser. Il n'avait jamais réellement pris de la neige à pleine main, se bornant à s'en épousseter pour garder son uniforme propre.

Il entendait le rire de Valjean s'intensifier, comme pour le provoquer, et il allait bien riposter. 

Valjean fut surpris de l'attaque de Javert. En digne représentant de la police, il avait fait un lancer parfait contre Valjean. La boule de neige avait atterri en plein sur la tête, le coupant dans son rire.

Valjean n'avait pas été certain que le si sérieux Inspecteur de la police de Paris réagirait à son défi et se baisserait à de « futiles activités ». À l'origine, il devait même forcer Javert à aller se promener. D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait pris goût à ces moments de tranquillité avec son compagnon à ses côté. Mais il se faisait désirer - même s'il se sentait coupable d'être égoïste. Savoir que pour chaque balade, Valjean préférait avoir sa compagnie remettait du baume au cœur.

Javert se permettait désormais plus d'indulgences et le vieil homme était heureux de ce changement. Même si c'était de manière anodine, cela montrait que Javert s'ouvrait de plus en plus au monde et aux nouvelles expériences de la vie. 

Les deux adultes étaient maintenant dans deux camps opposés, complètement immergés dans le jeu. Valjean jetait régulièrement un regard vers Javert. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui motivait son ami à participer à cette bataille de boules de neige, mais cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir interagir avec des enfants – et pas en tant qu'inspecteur. Mais Valjean et tous les enfants pouvaient malgré tout sentir en lui l'aura impressionnante du traqueur se jetant sur sa proie quand il lançait ses boules de neiges avec précision et concentration.

Valjean s'amusait sans chercher à gagner. Il prenait de la neige au sol, formait un tas plus ou moins consistant et le jetait sur les enfants de l'autre camp. Il souriait lorsqu'une boule atteignait sa cible, et il riait encore plus lorsqu'on arrivait à le toucher.

Mais de l'autre côté, Javert expliquait déjà une stratégie aux enfants qui le regardaient avec incompréhension, mais aussi avec une pointe de peur et admiration respectueuse. Lorsqu'il donna des tâches à chacun d'entre eux, ils comprirent que cet homme pouvait les faire gagner – sans savoir exactement quelles étaient les conditions de la victoire dans ce jeu fait à l'improviste ni la répartition précise des équipes. Ils suivirent ses consignes, s'appliquant à viser les bonnes personnes, au bon moment, mais tout en s'amusant.

Valjean tentait d'aider son équipe, il les protégeait et était prêt à se sacrifier pour éviter qu'ils ne prennent froids. Il accourait parfois pour recevoir les boules de neige à la place des enfants.

Mais les autres gamins avaient repris la main, avec Javert en tête. Ce dernier ne se cachait pas derrière son rang de commandeur. A la première ligne, tout en organisant les attaques, il visait et touchait juste, tout particulièrement Valjean. Mais lui-même était aux proies des projectiles ennemis. Avec son imposante stature et son manteau bleu sombre qui contrastait avec le blanc de la neige, il semblait invincible et servait de cible facile pour l'équipe de Valjean, permettant à ses propres petits de se faufiler et de contre-attaquer avec plus d'efficacité. 

Valjean se défendait tant bien que mal avec honneur, mais l'organisation millimétrée de Javert acheva le match en une dizaine de minutes. Il semblait évident à tous que l'équipe de Javert avait eu le dessus depuis son arrivée, avec les barricades encore debout et les enfants un peu moins couverts de neige de son côté.

Toute la neige de la place Royale avait été utilisée, de l'eau brunâtre dégoulinait et enduisait certaines fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et les buissons effeuillés du jardin. Le blanc cotonneux dans lequel les enfants sautaient le matin même en écoutant avec satisfaction la neige crisser avait disparu. La neige était partie dans les caniveaux, ou s'étalait sur les vêtements et les cheveux des enfants.

Les deux adultes n'étaient pas en reste. Ils étaient tout mouillés, de la neige les recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Mais Valjean était le plus à plaindre. En se prenant les projectiles destinés aux autres enfants et en se faisant poursuivre par l'inspecteur, il était sans conteste la grande victime de ce massacre à la neige.

Mais cela valait la peine, se disait Valjean, en voyant le léger sourire de son compagnon. Ce dernier ne se permettait de sourire qu'en privé, ou du moins, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne les regardait. Au milieu de la place, parmi les enfants qui criaient d'excitation et cherchaient un autre jeu, les deux vieux hommes se souriaient en reprenant leur souffle. Javert ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage de son compagnon, entouré d'un halo de cristaux de neige qui faisait briller ses cheveux blancs. Il avait plus que jamais l'air d'un saint. 

Mais soudainement, Valjean éternua. Javert se précipita sur lui avec un visage redevenu sérieux.

« - Je savais que tu allais tomber malade, et tout ça pour dix minutes d'amusement ! le réprimanda-t-il.

\- Voyons, Javert. Je suis encore solide, ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va me faire du mal, dit Valjean en souriant d'un air rassurant. 

Javert le regarda d'un air soupçonneux quand lui-même éternua.

Ha, par contre, toi, tu vas attraper un rhume, taquina Valjean.

J'ai un manteau long et une écharpe contrairement à toi je ne vais pas tomber malade. Rentrons immédiatement, Valjean.

Mais ces enfants ! Ils ont besoin d'argent et d'un endroit chaud pour se sécher. Ou ils vont attraper froid, eux !

Et toi aussi, si on ne rentre pas maintenant. »

Valjean balaya l'argument de sa main. 

Javert soupira. Seul Jean Valjean arrivait à le rivaliser d'entêtement. Et depuis quelques temps, il était souvent celui qui abandonnait. Autant il était intransigeant avec ses collègues et subordonnés, autant Valjean avait plein pouvoir sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier en profitait lors de leurs ébats, malheureusement.

« - Distribue ta foutue charité, Valjean, et rentrons. »

Bien sûr, son compagnon prit tout son temps pour s'assurer que chaque enfant recevrait son sou. Javert s'impatienta, mais ne protesta pas. Il savait que cela était important pour lui, Valjean était quelqu'un de bon, désormais. Lui-même se sentait un peu coupable de rester immobile à ses côtés, à surveiller qu'aucun gamin ne chercherait à abuser de la bonté de son compagnon et à le filouter. Même s'il était plus clément qu'avant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de protéger son ami. De plus, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les actes de gentillesse. L'Inspecteur était de retour. 

Sur le chemin du retour, Valjean continua d'éternuer et Javert insista pour lui passer l'écharpe que lui avait offert son compagnon il y avait à peine un mois, pour Noël, malgré ses protestations.

« - De toutes les années où je t'ai connu, Valjean, jamais je ne t'ai vu malade ! Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser entraîner dans ce jeu puéril et j'aurais plutôt dû t'empêcher de continuer, stupide vieillard. On devrait appeler un fiacre et rentrer tout de suite.

Voyons, nous n'avons pas besoin de fiacre. Ce divertissement m'a revigoré et nous n'en avons jamais pris pour nos promenades. D'ailleurs, je n'en vois pas actuellement. » 

Jean Valjean fit mine de regarder à droite et à gauche, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de voitures. Ils étaient actuellement dans une rue déserte.

« - Si tu veux être têtu, au moins, mets cette écharpe avant de ne tomber encore plus malade.

Ça en valait la peine. Rappelle-toi de leurs têtes souriantes, malgré le froid ! Maintenant, ils pourront se réchauffer un peu et manger à leur faim. Et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas accepter. C'est ton écharpe.

Ils s'amusaient bien sans que tu n'interviennes, bougonna Javert.

Certes, mais je pense que quelqu'un d'autre avait également besoin de ce petit jeu, dit Valjean en tournant son regard vers son compagnon et levant un sourcil.

Moi ? Je n'en avais pas besoin ! réfuta ce dernier d'une manière un peu trop rapide. Et ne chage pas de sujet ! Puisque c'est mon écharpe, j'en fait ce que je veux. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. » 

Sur ce, Javert ne laissa pas Valjean répondre et procéda à mettre l'écharpe en laine rouge écarlate lui-même. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue déserte, obligeant son compagnon à faire de même. Il se tourna vers ce dernier. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, à peine dix centimètres séparaient leur poitrine.

Javert retira l'écharpe à son cou, la plia en deux, puis la posa sur la nuque de Valjean. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Javert, les joues légèrement rosies - de froid ou d'une chaleur intérieure qui montait du ventre, il ne saurait le dire.

Javert tenait les deux bouts de l'écharpe, et passa l'un des côtés dans la boucle de l'autre. Il essayait de se concentrer sur sa tâche, n'osant pas regarder Valjean dans les yeux. Son regard était plutôt fixé sur un carré de peau blanche entre l'écharpe et le manteau mouillé. Il voulait défaire le manteau et le travail qu'il venait de faire pour caresser le plus possible cette surface douce. 

Mais Jean Valjean se racla soudainement la gorge et Javert leva les yeux vers l'homme dont les joues avaient encore plus rougi. Leur corps se touchaient maintenant, sans qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que l'un d'entre eux ait fait un pas en avant. Javert voulait l'embrasser, mais il recula. Ça ne serait ni judicieux ni digne de faire preuve d'affection physique en publique.

Javert cacha le carré de peau en fermant le col de la veste et en lissant l'écharpe une dernière fois. Mais son regard embrasé promettait à Valjean des moments plus qu'agréables une fois qu'ils seraient de retour au 55 rue Plumet et il se remit en marche sans un mot d'une cadence accélérée. Valjean sourit puis suivit l'inspecteur. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir froid. 

Ils reprirent leur chemin sans encombre et arrivèrent chez eux au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Jean Valjean avait invité Javert à rester vivre avec lui, après qu'il se soit rétabli de sa pneumonie provoquée par son court, mais inoubliable, séjour dans la Seine. Officiellement, Javert avait repris la chambre de Toussaint. En réalité, il se réchauffait auprès de son compagnon la nuit.

Malheureusement, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison, seul le froid les accueillit. Le feu dans la cheminée de la veille s'était finalement éteint. Les deux hommes étant de nature économe, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de le raviver dès le matin. En frissonnant, ils se changèrent alors rapidement dans leur chambre dans des vêtements épais et secs. Ils ne sortiraient plus le reste de la journée et profiteraient d'un repos bien mérité.

Mais Valjean n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer et renifler – l'écharpe de l'inspecteur ne l'avait guère sauvé du rhume. Javert de son côté n'était pas autant atteint puisque sa participation à la bataille de boules de neige improvisée avait été moindre. Surtout, il ne s'était pas sacrifié sous l'avalanche de boules de neige pour les gamins de son équipe.

Javert était décidé à prendre soin de son compagnon et s'affaira à préparer du thé pour eux deux. Leur déjeuner rapide allait consister en des restes de la veille – quelques pommes de terre et des légumes, en plus d'une tranche de pain et du fromage ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de d'allumer le réchaud pour si peu. Mais il serait quand même bon pour Valjean de boire quelque chose de chaud. 

A cette dernière pensée, Javert eu un moment d'arrêt alors qu'il allait retirer la bouilloire du feu et verser l'eau. Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il préparerait du thé et s'occuperait de quelqu'un, encore moins de Jean Valjean.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis l'événement fatidique de l'été dernier. Javert était un homme différent, grâce à Jean Valjean. Aucune de ses actions ne pourrait le racheter auprès de ce saint à qui il avait fait tant de mal. Ces gestes du quotidien quand Valjean ne pensait pas à s'occuper de lui-même - lui prêter une écharpe ou lui préparer du thé – étaient le minimum qu'il puisse faire, mais ils ne suffiraient jamais. Valjean refusait d'accepter plus que ça, alors Javert ne pouvait que lui donner sa reconnaissance éternelle.

En guise de remerciement, Jean Valjean le forçait à apprécier les plaisirs de la vie, quand lui-même vivait dans l'austérité. Tous deux étaient des débutants en ce qui concernait les plaisirs physiques, mais ils étaient ravis d'apprendre ensemble. Javert se permettait de manger un peu plus à sa faim, de rester un peu moins longtemps à la station de police les jours où même les criminels se reposaient – après tout, il avait maintenant quelqu'un auprès de qui retourner le soir. 

Javert finit de remplir les tasses de thé et les posa sur la table de la cuisine où s'était assis Jean Valjean en l'attendant avec les assiettes de nourriture. Chacun se concentra sur son thé, les mains collés à la tasse, délaissant le repas pour l'instant. Le liquide réchauffa les deux hommes et Jean lança un regard reconnaissant à Javert.

Celui-ci était encore dans ses pensées. Grâce à l'homme en face de lui, il découvrait tous les jours un nouvel aspect de la vie, que ce soit à travers leurs nombreuses discussions philosophiques sur la morale et la justice, ou en voyant les visages reconnaissants et pleins d'espoir quand Valjean donnait des sous à des malchanceux avant qu'ils ne soient réduits à commettre des crimes.

Les garçons qui jouaient à la bataille de boules de neige n'étaient pas encore des criminels endurcis, même s'il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'ils devaient régulièrement voler de la nourriture. Avec le bon environnement et les bonnes opportunités, ils pouvaient devenir d'honnêtes hommes qui contribueraient pleinement à la société. Désormais, l'inspecteur Javert avait compris que la police -et le gouvernement dans son ensemble - devait non seulement punir quand il le fallait, mais aussi aider les membres de la société et empêcher les crimes d'être commis en première place en enlevant le besoin du crime.

Malheureusement, la société n'était pas encore prête pour des réformes plus en profondeur, comme le montraient sa lettre à la Préfecture de Police qui n'avait abouti à rien sinon des moqueries, et la révolte tuée dans l'œuf de l'été dernier. Non pas qu'il fût d'accord avec les jeunes étudiants qui voulaient un monde utopique de liberté, d'égalité, de justice et de paix - qui aurait commencé dans un bain de sang - mais leurs raisons étaient peut-être compréhensibles.

Mais Javert revoyait le visage de ces étudiants dans celui des gamins de la bataille de neige. Il ne connaissait pas le nom ni des uns, ni des autres, mais savait qu'ils auraient pu être utiles à la société, dans d'autres conditions.

Ces gamins avaient peu de chance de réussir leur vie, Javert ne voulait pas se voiler la face. Il avait certes aidé la moitié d'entre eux à gagner la bataille (il n'avouerait jamais qu'il était fier d'avoir gagné contre Jean Valjean), mais il aurait sûrement le devoir d'en arrêter certains dans le futur. Ayant été un gamin des rues, il était conscient que le chemin vers la droiture et la société, en particulier quand on avait son origine ethniques, était rempli d'obstacles. Et il comprenait maintenant que survivre sans commettre le moindre délit était encore plus difficile quand on avait plus d'un ventre à remplir. 

En un sens, les deux groupes de jeunes avaient été abandonnés par la société. Au nom des étudiants morts et de Jean Valjean, il s'efforcerait de rendre la justice avec le futur des gamins en tête. Tant qu'ils ne s'écartaient pas trop du droit chemin, il tâcherait de les empêcher de subir le sort des étudiants et du gamin qui l'avait reconnu aux barricades, tués par une société qui n'était pas aussi juste et logique qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Javert fut tiré de ses pensées par Valjean qui lui conseillait de manger il avait déjà commencé lui-même, après avoir vidé sa tasse. En regardant Valjean, cet homme plein de bonté, les joues encore un peu roses et les yeux brillants, manger avec entrain, l'inspecteur raffermit sa résolution. Au nom de la justice et avec l'aide de son compagnon, il essaierait d'avoir un peu plus de compréhension envers les misérables de la société.

Peut-être qu'ainsi il deviendrait enfin un homme bon et pourrait se racheter auprès de Jean Valjean et des autres victimes de son ancienne cruauté aveugle.

* * *

Maintenant, j'ai eu la soudaine idée d'écrire une sorte de suite où Javert et Jean adoptent tous ces gamins, mais ça n'arrivera jamais.  
Désolé pour la fin qui est plus politique que fluff, et j'ai mis beaucoup plus d'angst que je ne le voulait ^^  
Et je me suis rendue compte pendant la traduction que j'ai oublié la période où JVJ et Cosette vivent au couvent, mais je crois que ce n'est pas mentionné dans la comédie musicale, donc on peut dire que ça se passe dans cet univers là.  
J'ai souvent changé de point de vue, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop confus. Et j'ai mis plus de politique que je ne pensais mettre au début.  
Je suis désolée si j'ai mal présenté la maladie de Javert, j'ai essayé de représenter son PTSD, mais je n'ai pas fait de recherche pour voir si c'était réaliste.


End file.
